Viva Forever
by Deimos Erato
Summary: A Sweet Songfic... Shounen Ai, speculations... Dont worry... its Short....


Viva Forever   
~Punk Zell Dincht~   
  
I don't own the song, or the characters, what-so-ever… Though I wish I did…   
  
Lyrics are in [blah]   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Window flying open, his head shot up, eyes wide, and slowly, he walked to the window side, lifting slowly from his desk. Gliding over, the redhead's eyes widened further, a tear-gem dangling from a silver chain in the full moonlight. Refracting un-named shades of sapphire and crimson, in endless depths of black. The youth gasped, grasping it between his fingertips and shuddering at the cold air from outside.   
  
[Do you still remember, how we used to be…   
Feeling together, believe in whatever…   
My love has said to me…]   
  
Hearing a soft rapping on the cracked window by his bed, a raven-haired youth sat up, curiously reading the note taped to the pane.   
  
'Meet me in the park… Let the truth be known, and set yourself free.'   
  
The boy sat up, mechanically dressing, with more of a purpose this time, and pulled on a jean jacket, leaving without casting a second glance at his passed out mother.   
  
[Both of us were dreamers…   
Young love in the sun…   
Felt like my savior, my spirit I gave you…   
We'd only just begun…]   
  
Kurama leaned out the window, grasping the tear-gem and warming the jewel between the palms of his hands. He tilted his head out of the window with wide, emerald eyes, trying in vain to search for the little fire-demon.   
  
Confused, beyond words, Yuusuke lit a cigarette, inhaling frigid air with a breath full of smoke, blowing it out of his nostrils in a frustrated huff. Walking was taking far too long… He flicked the cancer-stick away and started to jog.   
  
[Hasta manana, Always be mine.]   
  
"Come on Kitsune… Find me…" Kurama leaned further out listening to the soft words, a smile playing at the corners of his lips as he clasped the gem necklace lightly around his throat, hopping out onto the tree branch where the necklace was found. Kurama hopped down, from branch to branch, balancing himself in the snow that was lightly dusted on the ground.   
  
"Where are you Hiei…?"   
  
[Viva Forever, I'll be waiting…   
Everlasting, like the sun…   
Live Forever, for the moment…   
Ever searching for the sun…]   
  
Yuusuke stopped at the curb to the park, hands on his jean-clad hips. What the hell was he *really* doing out here? Well… if it was a fight, he was prepared. A flicker of yellow caught his eye beneath the radiance of the streetlight. He walked over, an eyebrow arched.   
  
"What *is* this?"   
  
'So you came… Come to the lake side, beneath *our* tree… you will find me.'   
  
Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Yuusuke tried to remember all the times he had even been in the park with Keiko… And nothing came up. Idly, he continued to wander towards the lake, petals littering the ground with the small flakes of snow that had just begun to fall. He noticed a figure in white and picked up his pace, the shape disappearing as quickly as it had appeared.   
  
[Yes I still remember, every whisper word…   
The touch of your skin, giving life from within…   
Like a love song that I'd heard…]   
  
The redhead giggled softly as he stumbled and fell onto his hands and knees in the snow. A bandaged hand shot forward and helped the kitsune up, emerald eyes trailing the black-clad arm and up to two sparkling crimson eyes. Snow fell around the two, Kurama getting on his feet, his gaze never dropping from those burning orbs. The two leaned closer, smiles playing faintly on both of their mouths.   
  
[Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time…   
Promise made, every memory saved…   
Has reflections in my mind…]   
  
"What the hell… It's freezing…"   
  
Yuusuke paused at the waterside, staring out across the semi-frozen lake and at the snow accumulating on its surface. His bare hands attempted to stroke heat back into his arms with no avail. He looked from side to side, letting out a soft sigh and stepping backwards, into a tall warm body, white-clad arms locking around his torso and two pale hands slowly stroking from his hips to his shoulders and back down.   
  
The boy stood rigid for a moment, head tilted back in shock at the redhead who was warming him, an uncommon smile found on his lips.   
  
"Kuwabara…!?"   
"Yeah…" It was more purred than said, causing the shorter teen to shiver at the warm-sensation that fluttered past his ear.   
"W--What are you doing?"   
"Keeping you warm…"   
"O-Oh…"   
  
Yuusuke began to relax, and without thinking leaned back against the taller teen with a sort of vacant smile.   
  
[Hasta Manana, Always be mine…]   
  
"Hiei…"   
"Shhh… Kitsune…"   
  
The ice-demon stood on his booted toes, pressing a whisper of a kiss to the redhead's lips, a circular patch of snow melting into the ground, leaving dry, warm grass around the two. The bandaged hand moved to crimson hair and idly twined between silken locks of ruby.   
  
[Viva Forever, I'll be waiting…   
Everlasting, like the sun…   
Live Forever, for the moment…   
Ever searching for the sun…]   
  
Kazuma, brushed a large hand over Yuusuke's hair, removing the snow from his hair and tilting his face upwards.   
  
"Urameshi…"   
  
The shorter teen felt his cheeks unconsciously flush as he looked up into endless cobalt eyes.   
  
"Yeah…?" His words were whispered between shallow breaths.   
"I'm going to kiss you… right now… alright?" Feeling the redhead's warm breath across his chilled cheeks caused Yuusuke to shiver again as he dimly nodded.   
  
Anticipation caused little jolts to run through every nerve of his body, fingertips tingling with suppressed excitement.   
  
[But we're all alone now, was it just a dream…   
Feelings untold, they will never be sold…   
And the secret's safe with me…]   
  
Before Kurama could kiss back properly, Hiei pulled away, smiling and breaking from his arms, flitting atop the tree once more, tip-toeing on the windowsill, bandaged finger beckoning the redhead to follow.   
  
Yuusuke inhaled sharply, finding Kazuma pulling back and shrugging out of his calf-length white jacket, draping it across the raven-haired youth's shoulders, a smile on his face, bare arms exposed to the now harsh-seeming night.   
  
"Are you…?"   
"I'll be fine… Just stay warm… ne baka?"   
"Baka?"   
"My baka."   
  
[Hasta Manana, Always be mine…]   
  
Kurama followed, landing in his room with a soft thud, eyeing the cloak-less Koorime, who sat at the end of the bed, a fang bared in joy.   
  
"Come kitsune, I want a kiss."   
  
The redhead blushed, than nodded, leaning over the fire-demon and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, suddenly feeling dizzy with excitement…   
  
Yuusuke and Kazuma stood in the snow, the taller redhead hugging the shorter boy to his body, emanating all the body-head possible. Finally mentally cursing all and anything he could think of, the raven-haired fighter turned, and pressed a heated kiss to the carrot-topped seventeen year old, suddenly feeling awfully dizzy…   
  
[Viva Forever, I'll be waiting…   
Everlasting, like the sun…   
Live Forever, for the moment…   
Ever searching for the sun…]   
  
Kurama shot up in his bed, eyes wide. He frowned, seeing a thick blanket of snow continuing to fall outside of his window, the full moon leaving a silver glimmer on his carpeting. It was all a dream… He idly felt around his neck, drawing in a deep breath at the small tear-gem necklace that lay proudly between his collarbones. He looked up and lay back down on his bed, staring at the ceiling as he fingered the priceless jewel.   
  
Yuusuke tossed, sitting up and pressing his forehead against the icy windowpane, trying in vain to pull up the worthless sheet around his body. Idly, he brought the white jacket tighter around his sleepy form and closed his eyes again, resting down on the pillow, only to shoot up seconds later. White… Jacket? Urameshi stood, the jacket falling past his calves and smelling exclusively of the cologne that Kazuma only wore… His breath caught in his throat as he sat back down on his bed and attempted to fall back asleep. Was… it a dream?   
  
Both boys, from different parts of town stared up at their ceilings, thinking the same things.   
  
'No… it couldn't be…'   
  
[Viva forever… I'll be waiting…]   
  
Outside Kurama's window, Hiei blew a breath of air to fog up the pane and smirked, cutting a heart into the fresh frost before climbing beneath the petals of the sakura-tree and drifting to sleep.   
  
[Viva forever… I'll be waiting…]   
  
Kazuma laid his hand on the window beside Yuusuke's bed, arms covered with goosebumps, a soft smile on his lips. He pressed a kiss to the pane and headed down the street to his apartment building. As his form disappeared in the distance, he looked up at the snow, bits falling into his thick, dark lashes and smiled, rubbing his numbing arms once more before jogging back towards his apartment.   
  
~Owari~


End file.
